Say Something Already!
by Chikushi
Summary: Sawamura is getting some recognition for his pitches but that lead to a jealous team trying to get rid of their competition earlier that morning. Later that morning, Miyuki finds him, all beat up and out for the count… ; Based off a prompt I found on tumblr


As with all teams, there will always be that one team that will cheat in order to get what they want.

But, it only happens when there's someone they need to take care of. It just so happens that this boy's pitches are getting some recognition.

He was warned about it. People told him to be careful, but they were too cunning. They knew what exactly what they're doing and exactly how they are going to do it…

It was early in the morning. It was always empty in the morning — more rather, today was empty. It was emptier than before.

It's rare that it is so empty but it's just one of those days. A young boy jogs in the empty fenced fields at Seidou.

He just wanted to train himself more to become better, especially since he was behind everyone and rapidly but steadily catching up.

It was rather unusual to see other people at the school, especially people not from his school.

It made him cease his actions and come to a full stop. A chill ran down the boy's spine, as if his impending doom came unnoticed…

Another one woke up and decided to take a stroll today. He had a bad feeling about today since last night. He knew what was up but he couldn't put a finger on what. It was a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but that prompt him to go for a walk or jog this early in the morning.

With a push of his finger, he adjusts the position of his glasses and heads off.

The spectacled boy, Miyuki Kazuya, saw that the gate was loosely opened, "That's odd," he thought.

The gate was opened but, no one was there. He couldn't hear anything or see anything of notice, however, he was curious.

This made his stomach cave in almost. Almost as if, walking in to those gates will confirm his suspicions. But the feeling didn't stop him from going in and taking a look. The gate being left open ajar like that was very suspicious after all.

Miyuki walks in, thinking that maybe Sawamura was doing some ridiculous training or exercise, but what greeted him wasn't anything he expected.

He immediately rushed over to the body laying cold there on the dirt floor. Miyuki told himself repeatedly, "I hope it isn't Sawamura…"

At first glance from afar, it just looks like someone lying on the floor, like a pioneer listening to the sounds of life on the floor… Not that Japan had any pioneers like that to begin with.

Miyuki stands above the body. He does nothing but stare at it for moments.

His eyes wide open in surprise, worry, and disbelief, he manages to open his mouth in to a very uncertain yet forced grin. His cheeks tensed up, not a word can be spoken.

He continues to look at the beat up body. It wasn't the typical gore from being beat up badly, but there was blood on the floor. Judging from the color of the blood, it was still fresh enough. The incident must've been recent.

Moments passed by… It could've seconds or minutes, either way, this surreal scene kept feeling longer and longer the more he stared. But, Miyuki managed to get a word out, "Hey… Don't mess around with me."

He bends down to touch the body, though he hesitated for a brief moment before turning the other around, "!"

No words escaped from his lips, he desperately wanted to say something. His mouth was hanging wide open.

"A cry for help, just something please. Please," he pleaded in his head. But he couldn't get anything out due to the shock. He was scared and worried, at the same time, started to assume the worse case scenarios.

The other was badly beaten, with bruises and cuts everywhere. The most damaged parts were his arms, that's every pitchers' most important weapon.

Frantically but carefully did Miyuki conduct a quick examination of the body…

His arms are broken and it seems like he tried to put up a fight. His head was damaged in the process, which lead to the blood streaming down his face. Other than that, it wasn't anything extremely life threatening.

Miyuki told himself, "It's about enough with the shock. Say something, you idiot! Yell! At least yell out his name!"

He gritted his teeth. He thought about so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to say how loud he was, how he hoped it was one big joke, and how mad he would be if the other ended up pulling such a stunt on him.

In the end, he couldn't say any of that. He was scared. He can feel himself tremble. He started to feel cold, but he was already breaking in to a cold sweat a long while ago…

He grit his teeth even harder this time, while holding back his tears of frustration and worry. He felt his eyes tearing up. He was mad at himself for not being more careful and warning him, or keeping a close watch on him.

But, too much precious time is being lost with him hesitating to say anything. He swung those tears away and grabbed on to the other's shoulders. Finally, did a word come out, loud and audible, "Sawamura! Hey! Wake up! This isn't…"

He started to yell at the top of his lungs, "Help! Someone! Anyone! Help!"

Needing less to say, help arrived a little late and Sawamura was put in the hospital…

It left Miyuki feeling empty the rest of the day…


End file.
